


In Your Orbit

by DachOsmin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).




End file.
